Things Unsaid
by Roxeant
Summary: When Raven starts falling in love with one of her team mates, things get a little wacky. When Raven's Lust, a new addition to the mirror, gets tired of being cooped up, she decides to kidnap Raven and go out into the real world (RBB, SR)
1. One

**Chapter One**

Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Flames aren't appreciated. Constructive critisism is. And if you like a different couple, such as Robin and Raven, don't read the fic. I mean... I couldn't have been any more plain about this: THIS IS A RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FIC! (With a tad of Robin/Starfire). You don't see me flaming Robin X Raven fics even though I detest them, do you?

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would be alive (though not in love with Beast Boy. She's okay, and she's my friend's favorite character), Raven and Beast Boy would have several episodes devoted to them, and Robin would not use cheap hair gel.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Two:

Raven's Emotions hold a council in her mirror, and two new emotions are introduced, one in a... (gasp) thong!

Quote Of The Chapter:

_'Hello, Star! I was wondering if you could help me with a problem? Something's bothering me and keeping me awake at night, but I have no clue what it is. Any suggestions for me?_

* * *

Raven's head rested on her pillow, her purple hair spread across the soft, soothing pillow cover and her eyes half closed. The girl found it almost impossible to sleep. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't tell anyone, and for once, her silence had not been caused by her solitary attitude: it was because she herself didn't know what troubled her.

She could feel it probing at the back of her mind, keeping her awake at night and tormenting her during the day. This strange feeling, the feeling that something was different, hung over her like a foreboding cloud would.

Raven shifted slightly, a small sigh escaping her lips. She was burning up under her covers. The empath toyed with the idea of sleeping on top of her covers, but she soon found that she was too tired and confused to try and move them. She would just have to deal with the heat.

It was summer, the hottest and most uncomfortable time of the year. The girl listened to her own labored breathing and vaguely wondered if the other Titans were feeling as restless as she was. She thought not.

Robin was probably still up; working late into the night on the latest Slade lead he had received. Star was probably asleep in her bed, hugging a large fluffy doll of some sort to her chest, feet on her pillow. Cyborg was probably in sleep mode, sitting in a chair, hooked up to his power cell to recharge. Beast boy? She wasn't sure.

She doubted that the others felt the same tension and uneasiness that she did. The feeling was almost palpable, but. . . of course, it was only a nagging sensation in the back of her mind. How could the others possibly understand? Raven would have liked to talk to Starfire, but she knew that she couldn't.

The telekinetic almost chuckled as she pictured the resulting conversation. 'Hello, Star! I was wondering if you could help me with a problem? Something's bothering me and keeping me awake at night, but I have no clue what it is. Any suggestions for me?' The pure idiocy of this statement forced Raven to bite her lip with mirth.

Eventually, the heat became unbearable. She groggily lifted her arms from underneath the covers and pulled them off, exposing her body to the air once more. She felt a chill run across her skin as the layer of perspiration that the hot covers had built up evaporated off of her.

However, there was still the problem of that nagging feeling...

'Stop it, Raven,' the girl chided herself mentally. 'You're supposed to be in control of your emotions. It is the source of all your powers! If you lost control. . .' she cut herself off. However, even though she did not directly think it, Raven knew what would happen. Things could be destroyed.

This new feeling, whatever it was, was a threat to her, and she would not feel safe until she knew what she was dealing with.

Meanwhile, in another part of the tower, a second Titan was finding it hard to sleep as well. Beast Boy was lying awake in his bed, his hands folded across his stomach and his eyes staring directly at the ceiling. The green Titan sighed, taking a deep breath and slowly blinking his eyes. For a few days now, he had been feeling very odd. Tired, conservative, emotionally drained.

The boy had no idea why he felt so antisocial all of a sudden. Vaguely, he mused over his recent behavior. He was beginning to act like Robin after a particularly promising lead to Slade's whereabouts had failed to give him any information. The Titan almost laughed, but he didn't. Star's room was right next to his, and he didn't want to wake her up.

Why did he feel as if he had a problem? He knew that he was stressed, but he didn't know why. The Titan's weren't in any danger, their enemies had been rather quiet for a while.

The thought of not being able to decipher his own emotions made him worry all the more. Before, everything had been black and white. When Cyborg beat him in a game of Monsterbash 3002, he was angry and upset. When Robin stayed up all night obsessing over the elusive Slade, Beast Boy was worried.

This time, though, there was no cause-and-effect relationship. He did not know what he was feeling, and he did not know what was causing whatever he was feeling either. "Dude, you know what you're feeling," he muttered to himself. "Confusion. You don't know what the heck is going on, and you're worried about it." That seemed right, he thought.

Beast Boy groggily sat up in bed, staring out of his window and looking at the moon, hoping that it would give him the answers that he wanted. What was bothering him? Nothing had happened recently to make him upset. . . was he upset at all? There was something inside him, something he had never felt before, something that he couldn't define.

But how can you cure something that you can't define?

Beast Boy was tired, and yet sleep still eluded him. And so he lay back down on his bed and watched the numbers on his digital animal clock change from 2:07 to 2:08.


	2. Two

**Chapter Two**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower for a little freedom. Sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Like I said before, Flames Bad. If you hate my fic so much, tell me how to make it better instead of whining! I won't be offended if you said: 'you could have done this more clearly,' or, 'this part did not flow well'. God, I'll fix it! Just don't whine! I HATE whining!

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would be a member, but she wouldn't be in love with Beast Boy. Raven and Beast Boy would have several romance scenes during the series, with a few for Robin and Starfire too. Cyborg would stay the kick-ass robot he is.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Three:

Raven goes into her mirror to find out more about what's going on with this new emotion, and is thoroughly annoyed by Happy.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"No need to stare," she said in a low purr. "You've obviously never met Lust and Love before, have you? I take it you can tell which of us is which?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of Raven's magical mirror, all chaos ensued. So much chaos, in fact, that all of Raven's different personalities and emotions had gathered to try and fix it.

Knowledge was the Master of Ceremonies. The yellow cloaked Raven tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses sagely before raising an eyebrow at the iridescent myriad of multi-hued Ravens around her. She sighed, slammed shut the dusty tome that she had been delving into, and licked her dry, cracked lips. The others were all silent.

"I think that you all know," Knowledge said, "why we've called you here. We are all here to. . . er. . . welcome two new emotions to Raven's mirror." Happiness shot Knowledge a broad smile, which the yellow Raven seemed uninterested in.

Timid nervously looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the newest additions to the mirror. Meanwhile, Rage was crouching in a corner, muttering something under her breath as her red eyes scanned Knowledge menacingly and malevolently.

"Just get on with it," shouted Annoyance. "Beast Boy is about to wake us up, and Raven will be needing me."

"It's because of Beast Boy that we're here," said a silky, alto voice. A different Raven, her skin as pale as snow, stepped forwards and pushed her way through the crowd easily. Most of the other Ravens were too shocked to oppose her as she pushed by them. She was dressed in- much to the surprise of the other Ravens- rather revealing undergarments that were covered only by a see through slip.

This new Raven smiled coyly at her fellow emotions. Behind her trailed a nobler looking Raven, dressed in a white and flowing garment that flowed down to her slender ankles. The girl had a pleasant, warm smile hovering about her lips and her eyes twinkled with anticipation and excitement. She looked happy, full, whole. . . the first Raven cocked an eyebrow at the astonished looks that were cast in her direction.

"No need to stare," she said in a low purr. "You've obviously never met Lust and Love before, have you? I take it you can tell which of us is which?"

Knowledge shot her a glare. "We're not stupid, Lust. Now be quiet. Just because you've appeared in this mirror doesn't mean that the balance of power is going to change!"

"On the contrary, my dear. . ." Lust's voice trailed off. "I rather think it will. My sister and I will be taking over from now on, I'm afraid. Even though you Knowledge, and your sister, Reason, might have been the rulers of Raven's mind since her birth, I'm afraid that you've just lost your power over her. Even though she might not know it, she's in love. And wherever Love goes. . . Lust comes too."

Knowledge's glare intensified, and a second Raven quickly separated herself from the crowd, standing beside her sister. This Raven was also known as Reason, and was a sister to Knowledge. Knowledge and Reason both glared firmly down at the two new twins- one in a black, lacy bra and thong and the other in a simple, flowing white dress- that were now opposing them.

Knowledge nodded at Reason, grateful for her gesture of support. Lust shook her head at both of them.

"You know that you're helpless, don't you?" She asked, her face the picture of mock pity. "You know that once my sister and I take over, there won't be anything to stop us. I can easily dominate all of you, and I know for a fact that I can control my sister.

"You'll have to defeat Timid first!" Reason growled. "And Timid's so depressed and withdrawn that she'll never let you take power! She'll never let you, the most outgoing and whorish of us all, put her in a position of humiliation. She'll be too embarrassed to let you seduce Beast Boy." Rage opened one red eye, and then turned away. Unless there was going to be a fight, she wasn't interested in the goings-on.

Lust smiled seductively. "Oh, I don't think Timid will be too much of a problem..." To her surprise, her sister, who emitted a small, nervous coughing noise, interrupted. "What?" Lust snapped rather hastily.

"A small bit of your power is acceptable, dear sister," Love said calmly and breezily. "But too much will throw everything out of balance here in Raven's mind. Knowledge will be dimmed by our power, and Reason will be cast out completely. Raven is a sensible woman, but we're going to change everything in her life. . . we'll have to be careful, or she might do something that will hurt us all. . ."

Lust snarled. "My own sister! I can't believe you, Love! That's it, I'm going to get away from here and find a place in this stupid mirror to make my home. But I warn you, once I gain a foothold in Raven's mind, the balance of power WILL change, and you will all bow to my power. Love and I will take over this pitiful girl, and you will all pay." And then, the angry Raven stalked off.

Love, however, remained behind. There was an awkward silence. After a few tense moments, Love decided to break it.

"Listen," she whispered to Knowledge and Reason, "I'm going to help you. There is one way to keep Lust from getting too much power. We will have to get Raven to accept that she loves Beast Boy. She doesn't even know it yet, so that makes everything more difficult. If she does admit and accept what she's feeling, Lust can only use her power when both you and I say so."

The girl smiled warmly at Knowledge and Reason. "You two will have to accept me as one of you, though. I'll have to have an integral part in Raven's daily activities. Hopefully, Lust will come under my dominance before something terrible happens. . ."

But, if Lust didn't gain power, why would we be writing a story, eh?


	3. Three

**Chapter Three**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Hey, I'm a flexible girl. If you have a problem with my story, if you don't like it for some reason, just TELL ME. I'll consider your suggestions and fix it. But, if you want the story changed, make sure that you tell me in a mature, calm manner. Then, I will listen to you. I want to become a better writer, which is why I'm on in the first place.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and Beast Boy would be together as a couple, Robin and Starfire too, of course! Terra would be a member, and wouldn't betray them to Slade. She and Raven would have an uneasy peace, and Cyborg would still remain kick-ass. ... though maybe he could improve the Sonic Cannon so it could be EVEN MORE COOL!

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Four:

Beast Boy asks for advice and gets absolutely nothing from it. xD!

_Quote Of The Chapter:_

_"How are you this morning? Happy, I hope? After all, it is a sunny day out!" _

"The sun was what woke me up in the first place," Raven said pessimistically.

* * *

Raven groggily opened her eyes, groaning slightly as she lifted herself off of her mattress. The girl was a light sleeper, and the first rays of the early morning sun shining in her eyes had quickly pulled her out of the depths of slumber. She yawned, raising her right hand to her mouth automatically before shaking her head and walking over to her mirror.

No, not her magical mirror, her normal bedroom mirror.

The young woman looked at her reflection and grabbed a comb from her nightstand, quickly pulling it through her hair. She loosened and pulled off the gown that she had been wearing in bed and walked over to her dresser, taking out her uniform and putting it on unceremoniously, as she did every day. Then, she gazed at her other mirror. Yup. That mirror.

Raven shivered as a small tingle raced up and down her spine. She took a deep breath and stepped towards the mirror, reaching out a pale hand to pick it up. She gazed into its black, swirling, opaque surface and sighed, slowly touching a hand to the plasma covering that protected it. And then, she closed her eyes and was enveloped in total darkness.

Raven did not know when she had subconsciously decided to use her mirror to solve her emotional problems of late, but she knew that she had to. Why she hadn't thought of this simple plan before, she didn't know. It had been so obvious. . .

The girl had been awakened by Beast Boy at around six in the morning and had been asked what she had wanted for breakfast- he had muttered something about not being able to sleep and about getting up early to help out in the kitchen. Raven had sent him away with a rather sharp request for herbal tea, and had rapidly fallen back asleep. She had only gotten two hours or so of rest last night.

And so, here it was, some time between eight and nine, and she was in her mirror. Raven suddenly appeared on the inside of her mirror, and she felt a strange chill wrap itself around her shoulders. The girl pulled her cloak closer about her and continued on her way.

It was not long before Raven noticed that a change had taken place inside her mirror. She had not visited it for several weeks, and this change startled her greatly. The mirror did not look different, but it felt different. The change was so strong that it was almost tangible, palpable. . . but everything looked normal. Raven began to grow worried.

It was then that she ran into Happy. "Hello, Raven!" the slightly annoying pink emotion said cheerily. "How are you this morning? Happy, I hope? After all, it is a sunny day out!"

"The sun in my eyes was what woke me up in the first place," Raven said pessimistically. Happy ignored her completely.

"So, how have you been?"

"You're an emotion. You should know."

"I was just trying to make conversation. Now, why are you paying us such a splendid visit?"

Raven ignored Happy's last comment. "Just tell me what's going on, okay?"

"We've got some new company," Happy said, her smile suddenly seeming a little forced. "We're all a bit. . . well. . ."

"Afraid of them?" Raven asked.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. . . I mean, you are my emotions. I know a little about you."

"So, Knowledge knew you'd be coming here today-"

"Of course she did. She's Knowledge."

"Yes, that's my point. Knowledge told me to meet you here at the front entrance so that I could tell you about these two new people. Love and Lust are their names. They arrived a few weeks ago, and are now beginning to take power here in the mirror. . . we are all worried! Love's okay, she's a bit lacking in the reason area, but Lust. . . she's just evil. . ."

Raven froze, her mouth falling open. "I have. . . what. . . in my mirror?"

"Love and Lust," Happy repeated.

Raven stared directly at her. "I-I. . ." Raven stuttered, for once at a complete loss for words. Even though she could not speak, even though her lips could not form words, Raven's mind completed the phrase for her. 'I am in love.' She, Raven, the pessimistic, unfeeling Raven, was in love. She could not believe it. And, worse still, she felt lust for someone. Lust that could potentially go out of control!

Things were bad. . . very bad. . .


	4. Four

**Chapter Four**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

You know the deal. I'll accept critisizm, but I don't like flames. There's a simple, smart way to make me change my story: say in a polite, informative way that you don't like the story for X reasons, and that I could do Y to change it. We both win. You get a better story, I can improve my writing. Yey. n.n

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Robin would actually CATCH Slade eventually and wouldn't obsess over him so much. Also, there's the whole couples thing. Terra would simply be a member, maybe not so hyper. Beast Boy and Raven would rock like they do already, and would be deeply in love. . . Robin and Starfire too, of course! Cyborg Kickass. No questions.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Five:

Beast Boy decides to ask RAVEN for advice, and you all can guess that it won't go very well...

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"You don't seem to have anything to worry about. The bad guys are quiet for now, you've got the current high score on this game. . . your life is fulfilled."_

* * *

"Cyborg," Beast Boy asked as he rapidly pressed random buttons on his video game controller, "have you felt anything. . . different lately? You know, odd?"

Cyborg, whose tongue was lolling out of one side of his mouth as he stared intently at the screen, answered without looking at his small, green skinned companion. "No, little man. I've felt pretty relaxed, actually. No super villains to go beat up, right? Things've been pretty quiet around here, actually. Why do you ask? Somethin' been bothering you?"

Beast Boy rapidly shook his head as his car looped around Cyborgs and took the lead in their cyber car race. "No," he said a little too quickly. "I've felt fine! I was just, you know, asking becau-"

He was interrupted at that very moment by Star and Robin, who both walked into the room, smiling and laughing. Beast Boy noted without taking his eyes from the television screen that Robin didn't seem as tired as usual. erhaps, he mused, this was because he was with Starfire.

Lately, Robin had been sleepy every day as a result of his increasingly late nights. Starfire's presence must have jolted him out of his half-conscious state. The green boy muttered as Cyborg's car pulled ahead of his for the second time and began pressing buttons even more furiously than before.

Starfire and Robin grinned and entered the kitchen together, Robin's arm draped subtly about Starfire's shoulders. Beast Boy was too wrapped up in his game to notice. After all, Cyborg was beating him and he had to get back in the lead! However, something was still bothering him, keeping him from totally enveloping himself in the goodness that was video games.

It was that accursed nagging feeling again! How was he supposed to get anything done if that stupid feeling kept bothering him? He decided to try talking to Cyborg again. Cyborg was his best friend, and maybe he would have some answers.

Beast Boy decided to confide in him. "Well, Cy," he said a bit nervously as he once again passed the metal robots car. "I guess something is bothering me. . ."

"What?" asked Cyborg, his eyes riveted on the game that they were playing.

"That's the problem," Beast Boy sighed. "I have no idea what it is. Dude, it's really starting to creep me out. All of a sudden I find myself wanting to be alone and think."

"You?" Cyborg chuckled. "Think?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, choosing to ignore the attempted verbal jab at his constant jokes. "I don't know what's going on with me. And I'm sighing all the time and stuff, and my mind just keeps wandering off. I don't know what the hell's going on! I'm distracted and I always want to be alone. I didn't get any sleep last night either. I don't even know why I'm playing video games now! I probably just agreed to try and forget what was going on with me. . ."

Cyborg looked at him, and then paused the game. Suddenly, he reached out towards Beast Boy's forehead. He felt it. The temperature seemed normal. "Sorry," Cyborg laughed, "I thought you were sick. You? Not wanting to play video games that much? Something is seriously wrong with you."

Beast Boy let out a small laugh. "I guess so. I just wish I knew what was going on with me!"

"I don't have a clue," Cyborg said sympathetically, leaning back against the couch. "Your symptoms seem like the kind of stuff that I'd do if I had a problem to sort out. But, like you said earlier, you don't seem to have anything to worry about. The bad guys are quiet for now, you've got the current high score on this game. . . your life is fulfilled!"

"Yeah," came Beast Boy's unenthusiastic reply. "Maybe I should ask Robin or Star or something."

"Want me to wait for you?" Cyborg asked kindly. "I c'n pause the game 'til you get back if you'd like."

Beast Boy beamed at Cyborg and nodded. "Yeah, thanks dude. I'll be back in a few. It'll depend on if either of them have answers to my questions." And with that closing statement, the teenaged morpher walked off towards the kitchens to consult with Robin and Starfire, his hopes considerably higher. Robin knew a lot of stuff. Maybe, just maybe, he would know what was going on!

As he entered the kitchen Beast Boy noticed that Robin was preparing his tofu and he could not help but smile. Starfire was preparing two things at once, her own meal and Raven's herbal tea. The green boy winced as he watched Star pour a large quantity of mustard onto some sort of soupy substance that she was making. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Hey guys," he said with his typical funny-guy grin. "Whassap?"

"Nothin' much, Beast Boy," Robin said with a small smile in return. "We're cooking."

"Yes," Starfire said, "welcome to the kitchen! Would you perhaps wish to partake in the preparation of the early morning meal?"

"Er. . ." Beast Boy grinned rather sheepishly, "no thanks, Star. I kind of wanted to ask you both something. I've been feeling a little weird lately, and I wanted to know what you make of it." And then, Beast Boy proceeded to tell the two Titans of his recent strange feelings. Starfire and Robin listened intently as the green titan talked.

"Well," Robin said when Beast Boy had finished, "I don't know. The whole thing sounds weird to me. I usually stay on my own when something's bothering me. Are you sure that there isn't anything bothering you? That would help to explain a lot."

"Yep," Beast Boy said with a sigh. "Like Cyborg said a minute ago, everything's been quiet lately. Slade is plotting, the H.I.V.E has been out for a while, and the rest are all in prison. I just don't know what to do about it! And now, I've asked everyone, and no one seems to have any answers for me!"

It was then that Beast Boy realized that there was one person in the Tower that he had neglected to ask: Raven.


	5. Five

 **Chapter Five**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Time to put something different here besides "Don't flame me. Say in a calm, mature manner what you want changed so I can change it." Oops. . . too late. . . ah well! So, also, remember, compliments are welcome too!

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Jinx would not be. . . pink. . . and she'd look not so. . . pink. . . and. . . pink. . . and of course, there's the usual Raven/Beast Boy and Robin/Starfire. Terra would be a member, yadda yadda yadda. . . Cyborg is kickass blah blah blah. . .

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Six:

Raven goes into her mirror to sort out her problems, and runs into Lust!

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"ThanksforyourhelpRavenbyeI'llseeyouatdinner,"_

* * *

Raven was in her room, meditating. However, she was not very successful in her endeavors. Worries and thoughts kept drifting through her mind, centered on the conversation that she and Happy had had about an hour before. Her delicate lips formed the words 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' as she floated in midair, but her meditation was not very relaxing.

The girl sighed as she began to think about what Happy had said. "Alright," she said to herself, "you feel love."

'And lust,' her brain added,

"For someone," Raven continued. This much was true. "But you don't know who it is."

This last statement was not exactly true. Raven knew that some subconscious part of her knew whom she loved, but that subconscious part had not allowed her physical mind to know yet. She was feeling love, but it was still so new and shy that it had not alerted her mind yet. It had not fully developed into passion. The girl sighed and continued talking herself through her problem.

"Lust and Love are getting stronger, and they might impair my judgment." Knowledge had told her this much. It happened all the time in those stupid teen romance movies that Starfire constantly watched. Raven had seen one or two of them while trying to meditate in the same room.

It was then that the girl heard a knock on her door.

She sighed, muttering something under her breath before stalking over to her door, a frown upon her face. "Who is it?" she called out before opening the door.

"Beast Boy," a slightly timid voice answered. "I need to talk to you."

Raven reluctantly opened the door, pulling her hood down and looking directly into Beast Boy's eyes. "Come in," she said, sitting on her bed. She patted an empty space next to her, and Beast Boy noted that her bed was perfectly made, even this early in the morning. Raven was a neat freak. The green boy grinned slightly and sat down on the black silken sheets.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raven asked, surprised at her kindness towards the green boy after the rude interruption. Well, it wasn't really an interruption. She hadn't been able to meditate successfully anyway.

"Some weird feelings I've been having," Beast Boy said tentatively. "I've been all, you know, weird lately. I haven't wanted to play video games with Cyborg or read comic books with Robin. I've just wanted to be alone to think. . ." And so, the green titan proceeded to tell Raven about his current emotional problems while the telekinetic listened intently.

As he was talking, Raven began to study the green titan more closely. 'That training Robin is making us go through while the villains are quiet is paying off,' she noted. 'Beast Boy is actually getting some muscle.' The moment that she realized what she was thinking, the telekinetic quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind and continued listening.

Beast Boy kept talking, and watched the listening Raven intently. She actually seemed concerned for him, he noticed. Her slender neck was leaning forwards a bit, and her big, dark eyes were looking right at him. Her hair framed her pale face well, bringing out its delicacy with the shadows it cast. He explained his situation without really putting thought behind the words. He had practically memorized his speech anyway.

Her lips, he noted, were slender and delicate, like the rest of her face, though not quite as full as most. She arched a slender eyebrow. Slender, the green boy thought to himself, described just about every part of Raven. All of her was slender. Raven, he thought, was more sumptuously curved than Starfire was. Star was beautiful, but she seemed to be in her 'tall, awkward teenaged phase'. Raven, however, wasn't.

The girl was small and slight, but her anatomy clearly showed that she was no girl. Suddenly, in mid-sentence, Beast Boy stuttered and realized that he was actually thinking about Raven's appearance. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he chastised himself in his mind. He looked down at his lap and continued talking without looking at Raven at all.

"Well," Raven said when Beast Boy had finished. She let her voice trail off. This whole affair was extremely strange. First of all, Beast Boy was feeling strange. He could sense that something was different, just as she did. The girl had honestly thought that none of the other titans had felt out of the ordinary in any way.

Secondly. . . she had noticed Beast Boy's appearance. Well, she saw him every day, but this was different. Now, the telekinetic was beginning to guess what was going on. These last few minutes had confirmed her worst fears. She was in love with Beast Boy, of all people. The girl felt sick to her stomach at the thought. Feeling any emotion, especially one that she knew so little about, was dangerous.

"I don't know why you're feeling odd, Beast Boy," the girl said, using every ounce of self-control that she had to try and compose her features. "It seems odd to me. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to meditate." Behind the pair, the sound of something shattering became apparent. Beast Boy glanced nervously at Raven and stood up, backing out of the door.

"ThanksforyourhelpRavenbyeI'llseeyouatdinner," the changeling said rapidly, closing the door behind him. He could easily tell when Raven wanted to be left alone, and now was one of those times. The green boy did not want to make his teammate mad for the simple joy of living. Self preservation was extremely important to Beast Boy, and he knew that if he stayed near the angered female, she would most likely injure him. . . severely. . .

And so, the green boy decided to go to his room and attempt to sort out his feelings on his own.


	6. Six

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

You know what I'm going to say. I won't bother to say it.

Disclaimer:

Raven/Beast Boy, Starfire/Robin, Cyborg Kickass. End of discussion.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Seven:

Beast Boy meets Lust for the first time... and figures out what's wrong with Raven.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"I. . . I. . . I'm we-wearing a th-th. . ."

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Raven's usually tidy room was swiftly being dismantled. The girl was sitting on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to breathe steadily. All around her various items were shattering and exploding, discarding their broken pieces across her previously neat bedroom floor.

After a few minutes, the sound of breaking glass, cracking plastic, and ripping fabric ceased, and the telekinetic was partially calm once more. Raven knew now what she had to do. She had to go back in her mirror and sort this whole mess out once and for all. The girl would have to have a chat with the two newest additions to her magical mirror.

The empath swiftly got to her feet, dodging broken pieces of glass as she did so, and glided over to the mirror. She looked at it, closed her eyes, touched its surface, and was immediately sucked inside.

Inside of her mirror, all chaos ensued. Black, twisted trees stood on one side of a nearby path while bright red apple trees, just beginning to flower, lined the other side. Thunderclouds were omnipresent in the dark sky above, and forks of lightning flashed and licked at the clouds as thunder roared. Her mind was, however, devoid of rain. Swift breezes blew about, causing the girl's cloak to flutter behind her.

Raven looked on in amazement. Flowers covered the ground, some bright and radiant, some dead and dry. She had never seen her mirror like this before. The scent of lavender wafted through the air, perhaps the only thing that did not disturb Raven as she looked about her. The lavender scent was familiar to her. It was the only thing that she recognized.

It was then that a strange new emotion collided into Raven from behind.

The telekinetic fell to the ground with an audible 'thump' as the emotion backed up a few paces and glanced worriedly at the fallen Raven. Raven picked herself up and arched an eyebrow at the strange emotion. She was bedecked in a white, flowing gown, but her face- Raven had the impression that it was normally cheerful and smiling- was concerned and her brow was furrowed.

"Hello," she said swiftly, in a calm, clear voice. "I am-"

"Love," Raven interrupted. "I know."

"Yes," the emotion confirmed. "You have to get out of here. . . you should not have ventured into your mirror in the first place. . . "

"Why?" Raven asked. "I usually sort out problems by coming in here. . ."

"Before," Love said, "your emotions were not at war. Even though they were dangerous, you had them under control. Now, all hell is breaking loose and you need to get out before my sister finds you here."

"Your sister?" Raven asked.

"Lust," Love said. "My sister. Lust is not normally dangerous in someone as reasonable as yourself, but since she came upon you by surprise. . . she wants to take over your mind because you've been denying your feelings and keeping her locked up."

"What?" Raven asked. "She wants to take over? I haven't been denying my feelings!"

"You have," Love told her firmly. "You've loved Beast Boy for months now, subconsciously. Knowledge and Reason wouldn't let you accept it. They squashed Lust and myself before you even realized what was going on."

"So what do we do?" Raven asked tentatively, not bothering to argue with Love.

"You have to accept fully that you love Beast Boy," Love stated. "That will bring Lust under control. Knowledge and Reason and I have been trying to subdue her for days, but she's just been getting more and more powerful. . ."

"Yes," said a contralto voice behind the pair, "I have. And you see the result." Raven and Love whirled around just in time to see a new figure approaching them and gesturing at the strange landscape of Raven's mind. Raven was staring at this new emotion in complete shock.

"I. . . I. . . I'm we-wearing a th-th. . ."

"Yes," confirmed Lust. "Come now, Raven, I expected better of you. Now, I'm afraid that we won't be needing you any more."

As Love looked on with horror, Lust grabbed Raven's wrist and glared at her. "As soon as I get you out of the way, I'm leaving this mirror. I've been caged up for far too long!"

Suddenly, a cage appeared out of thin air, a door on one side of it ajar. Lust laughed. "I'm all powerful here now, Raven. I can do- or make- whatever I want, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me!" And then, Lust dragged the protesting Raven forwards and shoved her through the door and into the cage, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Now," she growled, "we'll see how YOU like being caged. Now that you've finally come in your mirror, I can leave it and go into your world, and I won't have to take orders from you any more. Goodbye, Raven." And with that, Lust disappeared. Raven felt her heart sink. Lust was now inside the Titan Tower, and she was trapped within her own mind. How much worse could it get? If only she knew. . .


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Okay, first thing. Sorry about the kiss scene. It's a bit. . . personally, I think I did a terrible job with it. But don't worry! A very sweet, very good makeout scene is coming in chapteeerrrr . . . 10. Yah. (I already have all the chapters plotted out. That's why I write so fast.)

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did. . . I'd. . . er. . . do all the stuff that I said I'd do earlier. . . er. . . yah.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Eight:

Raven has a rather... interesting conversation with Love while she's trapped in her cage.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_'Okay,' his disturbed (and yet extremely excited) brain thought, 'this is definitely NOT Raven. Raven would NOT go around the tower wearing a bra and thong. . . well, at least, she wouldn't let anyone SEE them, and they would be under her leotard, and. . . SHUT UP, MIND!'_

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting in his room, extremely dejected. He had tried talking to Cyborg, and he had been just as confused as Beast Boy was. He had tried talking to Robin and Starfire, and they hadn't been able to help him either. Then, there was Raven. . . that talk had been exactly the opposite of helpful. The green changeling sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes fixed on a crack.

Why had Raven driven him out of her room so suddenly? What was going on with him?

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Beast Boy called in a fake cheery voice. He didn't need the others worrying about him.

"Raven," the knocker replied. Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. That voice. . . it was definitely Raven, and yet. . . it didn't sound like her. But wait, that was stupid. How could someone sound like Raven and not sound like Raven at the same time? He shook his head, throwing the feeling off, and went to open the door.

As he opened the door, his eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped in what could only be described as pure shock and surprise. There was Raven, or someone who looked exactly like Raven, standing in his doorway. In a see through slip. And a thong. You couldn't forget the thong and the black, lacy bra.

'Okay,' his disturbed (and yet extremely excited) brain thought, 'this is definitely NOT Raven. Raven would NOT go around the tower wearing a bra and a thong. . . well, at least, she wouldn't let anyone SEE them, and they would be under her leotard, and. . . SHUT UP, MIND!'

The green changeling took a step back, grinning rather awkwardly. "Er. . . Rae. . . this isn't exactly. . . like you. . . are you. . . okay?"

'Raven' just smiled, placing a hand on her hip. Then, Beast Boy realized something else. Raven had not pummeled him for calling her Rae! That in itself was almost as surprising as Raven standing in his doorway in. . . well. . . you know already. One part of Beast Boy's mind was extremely frightened and shocked, numb, not knowing how to react. Another part was excited.

Raven was standing in HIS doorway wearing a thong. That was. . .

"D'you want to come in?" He asked, the shocked and frightened part of his mind overpowering the other part. "And. . . sit down? You seem. . . a little. . . er. . . different today. . . and are you sure you're. . . okay?"

"Perfectly okay," Raven said. "More than okay. I feel better than I have in a very long time." She smiled.

Beast Boy stared. Something in that smile seemed strange. Almost. . . seductive. He pinched himself. Pain throbbed through his arm. Nope, not a dream. This was real. If anyone had told him an hour earlier that Raven would be in HIS room in black, lacy underwear with a see-through slip, he would have called them crazy and would have told them to get their disturbed mind out of the gutter.

Finally, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. "Raven, what the HELL are you doing?" He asked in a loud, completely baffled voice.

"This," she said, and leaned forwards, wrapping her arms about the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his. Beast Boy was in complete shock. First, his feelings. Second, Raven in her revealing undergarments. Now, she was kissing him. RAVEN, the gothic, depressed girl that refused to talk to anyone if she could help it, was kissing HIM. Beast Boy, the joker! He was astounded.

Then, he felt all his fear give way as he let himself relax and flow into the kiss. Raven pushed him backwards onto the bed and removed one hand from around his neck, pulling her lips away from his. She reached out a confident hand and caressed his cheek. Beast Boy was too surprised and completely shocked to do anything. Then, Raven, (or Lust, as you wonderful readers know), continued the kiss.

For a moment, Beast Boy felt enthralled, happier than he had ever felt before. This, he realized, was what he had been feeling. He was in love with Raven! This was what had been going on recently! Now everything was explained! He was in love!

He could feel the warmth of her body against his, could feel his stomach twisting in a rather pleasant way, could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his blood racing through his veins. And, most of all, he was concentrated on the warm lips that so perfectly molded with his.

Then, he realized something else. This wasn't Raven. Raven would never kiss him. Even if this WAS Raven, something was wrong with her. And when something was wrong with Raven, the root of the trouble could usually be found in her mirror. And so, Beast Boy came to a logical conclusion- he would have to fix the problem.

He felt a pang of regret as he continued to kiss Raven. Part of him didn't WANT to fix this problem. But. . . he knew that he had to.

Beast Boy pulled away (reluctantly) from Raven, and clambered off of his bed, rushing to the door. Lust reached out a hand, hoping to call him back, but. . . before she could do anything, Beast Boy was out of the door and running towards Raven's room.


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Heh. . . this chapter isn't as long as the others, but it was thoroughly fun to write, and very amusing. Yey for meeeee! Hope you enjoy. I should have the ninth chapter up tonight, or tomorrow. By the way, thirteen chapters total

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would be alive, though, as said before, she'd find another guy besides Beast Boy. The normal couples, blah blah blah. . . Gizmo would use good insults. I mean, his are SO unrealistic. . . couldn't he say 'hell' or 'fuck' instead of 'Pitsniffer'?

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Nine:

Beast Boy goes to save Raven, and meets up with three rather annoying emotions.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"I LIKE IT, OKAY? Now shut up before I swear to hurt YOU along with Lust and Beast Boy!"_

* * *

Raven gasped, touching a tentative hand to her lips. She breathed raggedly as she felt her heart rate increase and sensed her blood rushing through her veins. The telekinetic was terrified. "Oh gods," she muttered as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her shoulders. It was almost like. . .

"Like you're being kissed," Love said, finishing Raven's unspoken thought. Raven only glanced at Love sourly. She was completely silent. "And held," Love continued as Raven reached up a hand to rub her arms, trying in vain to find some present cause for her strange feelings. The girl felt the kiss deepen, which was strange since. . . no one was there.

"I'm going crazy," she said to herself.

Love laughed. "No you're not. You know what's going on."

"I do not," Raven lied.

"Do too."

"Shut up.

"You're denying your feelings. That's what got you into trouble in the first place."

"Will you just SHUT UP?"

"Raven, dear, this isn't doing you any good. Enjoy the moment."

"LOVE!" the disturbed telekinetic fumed, "THERE IS NO ONE NEAR ME!"

Love shook her head. "Raven, you already know what I'm going to say."

"Fine," the girl admitted begrudgingly. "Lust is making out with Beast Boy somewhere in the tower while I'm stuck in this damn cage. When I get out of here, I'll kill BOTH of them. Just see if I don't!" Raven walked to a corner of the cage and curled herself up into a moody ball.

"What else?" Love prompted. Raven mumbled something unintelligible. Love shook her head at Raven's inaudible statement. "I didn't hear you, dear. Say it again, louder this time. There's no one else here to listen in, so you needn't feel embarrassed."

"Itwasn'tcompletelyunpleasantfeeling."

"What?"

"It doesn't feel so bad being kissed."

"What? I still can't hear you. . ."

"I LIKE IT, OKAY? Now, shut up before I decide to hurt YOU along with Lust and Beast Boy!"

Raven really did love being in her mind. It was a lot like being on vacation. In her mind, she could feel whatever she wanted to feel without blowing something up. Sometimes, she wished that she could stay in this other reality, this other world, forever and be allowed to feel. But she knew that she couldn't. She belonged in the real world. It was her job to protect her home and friends.

"It could never work," she said morosely to Love. "Never. You know better than anyone that. . . that. . . you know. . . but nothing could ever work. If I ever tried to kiss him, or even hold his hand, the tower could explode. I could destroy the entire city! I can't handle this much emotion. . ."

Love smiled at her consolingly. "You don't know that," she said. "After all, you care about Cyborg and Robin and Starfire, and the tower hasn't blown up because of them. I think that you just need meditation, and practice. You practiced to control your emotions around your friends, and you're getting better. If you work at it, you might just be able to control your emotions around Beast Boy."

"A relationship with that much work doesn't sound fun."

"It'll be worth it," Love said firmly.

"I know. I have to try. . . if I ever get out of here, that is. . ."


	9. Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so she decides that she's sick of being controlled by Raven. And so, Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Flames bad. Have you met my new assistant? Yah, there he is. Oh, hello Mister Cuddles. Everyone, this is Mister Cuddles. He will be squishing anyone that flames me. He doesn't like flames, do you Mister Cuddles? Give me a grunt? Good. I thought so.

Disclaimer:

 I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, things would be very different. EVERYONE would try Beast Boy's Tofu and LIKE it! MWUAHAHA!

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Ten:

Beast Boy finally reaches Raven in her cage and they have a rather meaningful talk.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"I'm just helping because if Raven goes, I go. I can't take over her body and rule the world and smite people if she's in a cage, and Lust is in control!"_

* * *

Beast Boy entered Raven's room without bothering to knock. If she had been in her room, Lust wouldn't be out and about, wearing next to nothing. Soon, he found what he was looking for: Raven's mirror. It was not in its proper place. Instead, it was on the floor, almost as if it had been dropped.

'Odd', Beast Boy thought to himself as he bent down to pick up the forbidden object. He tilted his head, and took a deep breath. The last time that he had been in Raven's mirror hadn't exactly been that enjoyable. Soon, however, he got over his forebodings and touched a hand to its opaque surface.

Immediately, he was sucked in. Blackness surrounded him, and he had the distinct sensation that he was falling through a dark pool of water. Then, he landed with an audible 'thump' on the ground. As his eyes took in the changed landscape of Raven's mind, his jaw dropped. "It's really. . ." he paused, searching for the right word. "Different," he concluded.

"Of course it is," said a disdainful voice from behind him. Beast Boy whirled around to come face to face with. . .

"Rage? Happy? Timid? What are you all doing here? Where's Raven? What's going o-"

Beast Boy was cut off as Happy placed a hand over his lips. "Shhh," she whispered. "Not so loud. We can't be conspicuous. Lust's got Raven trapped in here, and it's our job to save her. Then, everything will end up happily ever after." She beamed. Beast Boy stared.

"Lust?" he said, as if the word tasted odd on his tongue. "Raven? Lust? What are you talking about? And why did Raven ki- I mean, what's with her."

"That wasn't Raven, puny mortal," Rage said irritably. "That's Lust."

"Fine. If that Lust person isn't Raven, than where IS she? You said that Raven was trapped. Where? Take me to her!"

Timid nodded shyly, and prepared to walk off before Happy grabbed her. "Where are you going?" the pink emotion demanded.

"Away. . ." Timid said shyly. "I don't want to come."

"You're coming," Rage said, glaring at her. "You're part of the girl we have to rescue. She goes, you go. Things are bad enough as they are." Timid nodded, more afraid of Rage than of her mission. "Why couldn't we have gotten Bravery to come?" Rage whined to Happy. "Or, at least, Knowledge. I don't want to be stuck with you two buffoons. . ."

Happy sniffed haughtily. "Bravery and Knowledge are busy. They're keeping the other emotions under control and are trying to figure out a way to help Raven that doesn't involve her accepting her feelings. I don't think that that'll happen any time soon."

Beast Boy stared at the three in an annoyed manner. "Will someone please explain what's going on?"

"Fine," Rage snapped. "Raven's in love with you, you idiot. She started feeling love and lust for you. Since she's Raven, she wasn't comfortable with this. Therefore, she squashed her emotions. Now, Lust has attempted to take her revenge on Raven, and has trapped her in a cage. She's out in the real world, walking around in the tower."

"In a thong," Happy added cheerily.

"How embarrassing," Timid whispered.

"I know," Beast Boy said in a slightly distant voice. He quickly snapped back into reality. "Okay, so we've got one of Raven's emotions running around. Now, tell me what we DO about it."

"Either we wait for Knowledge to find some other way," Happy said, "or we take you to her and try to convince her to admit her feelings for you."

"And then we watch the little flying polka-dotted pigs with adorably curly tails who are eating snowcones hover above us," added Rage.

"Shut up," Happy said.

"The pigs are more likely to appear than Raven is likely to confess her feelings," Rage added sagely.

"You're right," Happy admitted, rather morosely. "BUT," she added, her optimistic side kicking in, "that does not mean that it won't happen! It's just really unlikely! It's still possible!" She beamed proudly.

Timid hung her head. "I don't think it is," she whispered.

"Stop being so... so..." Happy searched for a word. "Timid!"

Beast Boy snorted. "Okay. One more question, then we go. Rage, why are you acting so. . . nice?"

"Nice?" the red cloaked Raven scoffed. "No. I'm just helping because if Raven goes, I go. I can't take over her body and rule the world and smite people if she's in a cage, and Lust is in control!"

"Oh. . . shall we go then, ladies?"


	10. Ten

**Chapter Ten**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

'Kay... I've been at flute camp recently. Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Awww! Well, here's Chapter Ten! Chapter Eleven is coming RIGHT AS YOU READ! I'm writing it as I'm uploading this. So. . . no worries! Oh, and thanks to my many reviewers! Sorry I haven't responded to all of your wonderful reviews! I will, though, after I write the fic, I'll have a special section, just for you!

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Flute Camp would not last as long as it did (I know this as nothing to do with TT, but WHO CARES?). Rae would stay her amusing, purple self, and would be with Beast Boy. Of course. Star and Robin as well... and Cyborg would remain, as always, kickass.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Eleven:

Dun dun duuuun! Lust goes back into the mirror. . . after a small encounter with Robin, Star, and Cy.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"Now, we must go and rescue Raven so that I can take over her mind and SMITE!"_

* * *

Suddenly, without warning, Beast Boy froze in his tracks. "Wait," he said, turning to Happy, Rage, and Timid, "did you say a few seconds ago that Raven was in love with me?" The end of his phrase sounded more like a squeak than a word.

"Yup," Rage said boredly. "You should have realized sooner, doofus."

Beast Boy was still frozen in place, staring at the three emotions of his secret love in shock. "What? Hold on. . . the girl of my dreams is in love with ME? This is. . . amazing!"

Timid lowered her eyes. "We were afraid you wouldn't like us, so we didn't make Raven tell you. I didn't like the thought of rejection much. It scared me."

"Everything scares you," Rage drawled. "Now, we must go and rescue Raven so that I can take over her mind and SMITE!"

"No," Happy said, "we must bring JOY TO THE WORLD!"

Beast Boy was still in shock. Raven liked him. Raven liked HIM. RAVEN LIKED HIM! The words resounded in his head like a mighty thunderclap. He had only just realized how much this girl meant to him. . . now, he knew that he could never go back to the way things had been before. It was as if his whole life had changed in only a few days. Now, he couldn't live without Raven at his side, couldn't live without her heart.

"Let's go," Beast Boy said, his tone serious and concerned. "We have to save Raven. This is way too serious. No more joking around."

"No more joking around?" Rage said boredly. "No more joking around? You feeling alright, elf? You're the prankster prince!"

"This isn't a prank," he said, his eyes flashing. "Raven is in trouble, and we have to save her. Now, you three, show me where she is!" All three of Raven's emotions, even Rage, shut up and began walking.

The walk took a very short time, but it seemed to Beast Boy as if their trek to Raven was lasting hours. "We should speed up," he said to Rage, Happy, and Timid. "Who knows what could be happening to Raven!"

Rage did not answer, neither did Happy or Timid. They just kept on walking at their already rapid pace, completely silent. Then, Beast Boy saw it. A large, silver cage hovering a foot above the ground. Inside it was Raven, holding herself in her arms and glancing forlornly out of her cage. She peered through the bars, not spotting her rescue party yet.

Completely forgetting about Rage, Happy, and Timid, the green changeling rushed forwards, abandoning his guides and guardians to go and comfort the dark goddess that was sitting in the silver cage in front of him. Soon, his hands were on the bars, and his concerned green eyes were peering into her lavender ones. Slowly, slowly, he reached a hand through the bars, extending it towards Raven.

And then, a pale hand stretched out in return, clasping the green one. It was Raven's hand. She smiled slightly at the green boy and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, shaking her head. "I don't know how you got here," she said, "but I'm glad you came."

Beast Boy looked at the lavender haired telepath and gave her a smile. Not his normal goofy smile, a real smile. "Do you know why I make jokes all the time?" Beast Boy asked Raven, his eyes sincere and trusting.

"Why?" Raven asked, not a hint of scorn in her slightly raspy alto tone.

"Because," Beast Boy said shyly, "I want people to like me. I try too hard sometimes. I'll even insult myself to get a laugh. Even if I know that my jokes will just get someone annoyed, I tell them anyway out of habit. I want so much to be liked after my past, that. . . I'll make fun of myself for the entertainment of others."

Rather startled by this frank statement, the telepath continued to massage his hand. "You know," she whispered to him, "you aren't really as much of an idiot as I thought. Underneath that whole jester façade, you seem like a really nice, intelligent person."

"Heh. . ." Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah, the whole joke thing is a painted mask. Or, at least, most of it is. I really do like playing video games with Cy. That part's real." He grinned rather sheepishly at Raven. "I just wanted to. . . I. . . well, I know that I have annoyed you in the past with my jokes, but. . . but. . . Oh hell, Raven, I love you!"


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

'Kay! So, here's that introduction again. Did you know that I'm going to have an 'Alternate Chapter Names' at the end of the fic? The names Raven, Beast Boy, and I would have given the chapters instead of just numbering them. They should be VERY amusing.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not have betrayed the Titans to Slade (I don't mind Terra bashing, but my friend likes her, so. . .), Beast Boy would be with Raven, Robin with Star, Cyborg with. . . someone. . . and I would get to personally visit them! Hmmm. . . maybe if I went to visit, Cy'd go out with me. I wish! x.x

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Twelve:

The big showdown! Rae is freed, and Beast Boy and she have to face Lust!

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"Wait! I know now! Someone put some sort of mind control device on you, right Rae? Was it Slade? Or Jinx! Yeah! I bet it was Jinx! She probably wanted to humiliate you in front of us! Well, it ain't gonna work! I'll save you, Raven!"

* * *

_

Lust was furious. Her face contorted into a rather twisted pout, the oh-so- scandalously-dressed emotion stomped out of Beast Boy's room. She had no clue where he could have gone. Why had he run away from her like that? The green buffoon was passing up the chance of a lifetime. The vain emotion could not understand the reason for his sudden departure.

And then, it hit her. He knew! Somehow, Beast Boy knew that she wasn't the real Raven, and had gone to rescue her. Personally, she had not thought that the changeling was smart enough to see through her façade, but. . . maybe she had underestimated him.

She knew exactly where she would find him now, in Raven's room. He would go into the mirror to rescue his beloved. It was amusing, in a twisted sort of way, almost like a prince rescuing his princess.

Well . . . almost. The princess could move things and had to control her emotions, and the prince had green skin, pointy ears, and told rather bad jokes. Lust snorted. It was then that she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The faint sound of whistling floated into her ears. She knew who it was instinctively. Cyborg.

"Oh, hey Raven," the blue, metallic Cyborg said as he passed his team mate (or, at least, what he thought was his team mate). "What's up? Where's Bea- "his voice trailed off as his mind fully comprehended what he was seeing. Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Holy shi-"

Lust cut him off. "What?" she asked, in her usual tone.

"Raven. . . you're. . . you're. . . not Raven, are you? You can't be Raven," the robot babbled unintelligibly. "No way. You're not Raven. This is some sort of joke. . . Beast Boy's joke! Beast Boy! Where are you? This isn't funny! No, wait, Slade is behind this! He's trying to trick all of us and freak us out! Stop messing with my head! Can't. . . be. . . Raven. . . thong. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and with that, he fell over.

Lust snorted, prodding the fallen man with her foot. Cyborg opened his eyes, blinked them, rubbed them, and stared in wide-eyed shock at Lust. "What are you DOING? You're. . . you're. . . I know! I must be dreaming! This is all just a disturbed dream!" He pinched himself. What disturbed him the most was that Raven actually looked. . . well. . . good.

"Ohmigod. . . I know! Aliens have put me in some alternate reality! A reality where everything's backwards!"

Lust kicked him. "Shut up! Now, tell me where Beast Boy is, immediately."

"Alright, this is just plain screwed," Cyborg said, staring at Raven. "This is just wrong on SO MANY LEVELS, girl."

"I'll ask you one. . . last. . . time. . . where is Beast Boy?"

Cyborg just stared. "Why do you want to know, whoever you are? Wait! I know now! Someone put some sort of mind control device on you, right Rae? Was it Slade? Or Jinx! Yeah! I bet it was Jinx! She probably wanted to humiliate you in front of us! Well, it ain't gonna work! I'll save you, Raven!"

And with that, Cyborg picked Lust up and held her under one arm, charging off to the kitchen to get Robin and Starfire.

Soon, the three members of the Teen Titans that were not in Raven's mirror were gathered around Lust, who was laying on the couch in the living room. "Now," Robin said, slightly distracted by the sight of one of his team mates, one he sort of thought of as a sister or something, in a thong, "explain this to me again, Cyborg?"

"Well, I was walkin' along the hallway when I saw this. . . what should I call you?"

"Please, dear friend Cyborg," Starfire said, "call her Raven so that we will not be confused."

"Too late for that," muttered Robin.

"Shut up," Cy reprimanded, "I'm trying to tell a story here! So, yeah, I was walkin' along the hallway when I saw 'Raven' storm out of Beast Boy's room, demanding to know where he was! I'm all, what up wit dat? I mean, why would RAVEN want to find him? And why would she wear this?" he pointed at Lust. "I mean, even if Rae did like the elf, she wouldn't go looking for him in her underwear! I mean, that's just not like her."

Robin nodded. "Think she's under mind control?"

"Exactly."

"I think that you are both almost as clueless as a Tamaranian Glorbag Worm."

"Hey!" both boys shouted at the same time.

"When you went into Raven's mirror," Starfire lectured, "did you not say that her emotions were of many colors?"

"Er. . . Cyborg nodded slightly. "Yeah. . ."

"Look at this Raven's skin. It is not a pale lavender like the skin of our dear companion. It is tinted red."

Robin and Cyborg looked.

"Yep," Cyborg confirmed. "She's an emotion. Wonder how she got out."

"That's IT!" Lust yelled. "It took you THIS LONG to figure it out? Excuse me, I have to go and make sure my idiotic host is still in her prison!" And with that, the emotion stormed off.

There was a long silence.

"So," Cyborg said eventually, "do you want to forget that this ever happened?"

"Roger that," Robin agreed. "We never, ever think about it again."


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

 Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Here it is, the twelfth chapter! After this, there's gonna be a big fluff scene, then another big fluff scene, then an ending. Then, a chapter of alternate chapter names, and then, a section where I respond to EACH AND EVERY REVIEW! x.x

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. I'd like to make one thing plain... I don't mind Terra bashing. She's not great, not amazing. It depends on my mood, and what fanfic I'm reading. I can love her AND hate her, as long as she isn't with Beast Boy. Got it?

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Thirteen:

FLUFF! FLUFF GALORE! First, Robin and Star. Then, the finale. . . a huge BB and Rae fluf scene!

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"Maybe, with Raven in her weakened state because of this 'love' nonsense, it will make the task of taking over her mind much easier!"_

* * *

Raven stared at Beast Boy in utter shock, her eyes wide and her mouth dry. The only sound that she could hear was the echo of her own heartbeat pounding through her head. She lowered her eyes, gripping Beast Boy's hand even tighter than she had before. "I. . . I. . . I lo-"

She couldn't complete her statement. "I can't," she choked out.

Beast Boy was crestfallen. His face was the picture of rejection and misery. From behind him, a comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned around, dropping Raven's hand, to come face to face with Timid. "Don't worry," she said in a soft, whispery voice. "She really does love you. She just can't admit it yet."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Many reasons," Timid replied. "She is afraid. Afraid you'll reject her or something, even though you told her you loved her. She's afraid the others will laugh at her. She's afraid that she will not be able to control her powers when she's with you. She's afraid to be loved."

Beast Boy nodded slowly. "So, there's still a chance?"

"A very good chance!" Happy added exuberantly.

"Whatever," Rage said. Then, she brightened a bit. "Maybe, with Raven in her weakened state because of this 'love' nonsense, it will make the task of taking over her mind easier!"

"Sure," Beast Boy said with a small laugh.

Raven was still completely silent, hanging her head. Why couldn't she utter those three simple words? She had seen other people say them all the time in movies, could almost taste them on her lips. Why couldn't she say 'I love you'? She had fought super villains that might have destroyed the world, and yet she could not say three simple words. Eight letters! This infuriated her. "Beast Boy?" she called hopefully.

The green titan turned around, looking at her. Raven lowered her eyes, and blushed. "I l- . . . I lo- . . . I lov-"she was cut off by a cold voice, recognizable and yet unrecognizable. Lust.

"Not so fast."

"Lust," Raven spat. "What are you doing here? Come to gloat?"

"I've come to take Beast Boy away." she smiled coolly.

"Beast Boy, watch out, she's-"

"We've met," he said with a nervous grin. "Personally, I'd rather have the real Raven back. . . "

Lust was furious. "What? You want her? The imperfect halfbreed? Beast Boy, you must be joking. She's so timid. . . so shy. . . so solitary. Not like me. I can give you what you want." She smiled in a way that made Beast Boy slightly sick, and slightly. . . pleased.

"I like her better the way she was," the green changeling stated, clenching his hand into a fist. "I like MY Raven better. I like her being timid sometimes, and actually wearing clothes. I like her when she's moody and mean and grouchy. I even like her when she beats me up for reading her poetry or something!"

"You read my poetry?" Raven whispered coldly, her eyes narrowing.

Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah, about that. . ."

"Silence!" Lust commanded. "You mean, you know of this pitiful girl's faults, and you STILL are in love with her?"

"That's right!" said a certain white clad emotion that had been standing behind the cage, watching the whole thing. As she stepped out from the place where she had been concealed, Beast Boy stared in wonder. She was the most beautiful form of Raven that he had ever seen, dressed in a long, white, flowing dress. He sighed, and smiled rather goofily at her as she passed by.

"So, sister," Lust spat, "it has come to this?"

Love gave a simple, firm not of her head.

"You have betrayed me!" Lust shrieked, glaring at Love, spite and rage dancing in her eyes. "You shall pay for this!" At first, she looked betrayed. But then, her expression changed.

"So what if you've betrayed me? What can you do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You're powerless to stop me! You can't do anything!" Lust crowed, wearing a triumphant smile.

"I can," said an alto, slightly raspy voice. Raven smiled bravely, standing up inside her cage. "Beast Boy?" she said, looking straight at him through the bars of her cage.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I love you."


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Two more chapters to come after this! Chapter Fourteen is a Robin and Star fluff scene! Chapter Fifteen is a BB and Rae one for the Finale. I'm pondering a sequal. . .

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. Need I say more? Teen Titans is pretty screwed at times, and if I owned it, it wouldn't be, so nyeh!

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Fourteen:

Three Words: Robin and Star

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"Around them, all of Raven's present emotions 'aaaawed'. Well, all of them except Rage, but she doesn't count."_

* * *

About one million things happened in the next couple of seconds. Lust shrieked, collapsing into a heap on the ground. Love beamed, almost pulsing with a strange aura. Raven blushed and lowered her eyes, her strength gone. It had taken her all to say those words. The silver cage disappeared, and Raven found herself on the ground.

Beast Boy grinned and leapt twelve feet in the air, pumping one arm up and down while screaming: "Yes! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" Rage scoffed and rolled her eyes, Happy swooned, almost singing with pure joy. Timid hid behind the excited Happy. Rage was tempted to kick them both.

Beast Boy was the first to regain his composure. He took one look at Lust, and arched an eyebrow in confusion. He turned to Love. "Er. . . who are you? And why is she like that? I mean, I know she tried to, er, ruin everything, but. . . should we just leave her like that?"

Love smiled. "I'm Love. And she'll be fine. She's just angry because she has to stay under Knowledge and Reason's control again. You see, since Raven confessed her love, Lust can now be controlled."

"I doubted she'd ever do it," Rage muttered.

"But she did!" Happy chimed in brightly.

Raven was completely silent.

Beast Boy walked over to where she was standing, taking her hand in his. "So, you really do love me?" Raven nodded. The words 'I love you' were hard enough to say. She would have to practice saying them without breaking anything.

Beast Boy grinned, reaching out a hand and lowering the hood that covered her face. Raven blushed. "So," Beast Boy said nervously, "Raven. . ." He paused for a moment. "Would it be alright if I, you know, kissed you?"

Raven arched an eyebrow and looked sourly at Lust. Then, she smiled. Just the faintest trace of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. "It's nice of you to ask."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Raven didn't answer. Instead, she kissed him. Not a long, passionate kiss like the one Lust had given Beast Boy, but a soft and light one. To Beast Boy, that kiss was much better than any kiss Lust could ever give.

Around them, all of Raven's emotions 'aaaawed'. Well, all of them except Rage, but she doesn't count. Raven glared at them. "Are you going to leave now?"

Rage nodded. "YES! I can't stand all this LOVE! So annoying. I'll wait until you two get in a fight. Then, I can smite!"

Happy groaned. "May we please stay? Pleasepleaseplease?" Raven shot her a glare. "Oh fine," Happy said sulkily. "We'll leave."

Timid nodded, too embarrassed to say anything but a quick "goodbye. . ."

And with that, the three emotions disappeared. Love smiled, patting Raven's shoulder before going to pick up Lust. Lust was unconscious, it seemed. "Don't worry," Love reassured them, "she'll be fine. And she'll be considerably happier now that you've admitted your feelings. She won't be so cooped up anymore! And the best part of all is that she'll be under proper control."

Beast Boy grinned. "Good. I'm glad things are back to normal."

"Are they?" Raven asked.

"Well. . . some things changed for the better. I mean, now we know how we feel about each other, right?"

Raven nodded.

"So," Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his neck nervously with one hand. "After we get out of here. . . wanna go out for pizza? Maybe after you can show me that café you always go to? We could stop there for coffee or something."

Raven smiled. "You know, Beast Boy, I think that'd be. . . nice."

He grinned. "So, let's get out of here."

"One more thing first. . ."

Raven kissed him again. This time, feeling more daring (and knowing that Raven would most likely not kill him), Beast Boy was encouraged on to greater heights. He grabbed Raven around her waist, pressed her against him, and deepened the kiss.

Raven didn't seem shocked. Instead, she went with her instincts, her fear and doubt disappearing. (Not that there was much left anyway.) Vaguely, in the depths of her mind, she was glad that there were no plates shattering around her. Oh, how she loved being in her mirror!

And so, the two new lovers continued their kiss as Love and Lust disappeared into the depths of Raven's mind.


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Ergh. . . bad news, yo! Camp! So, a rush of chappies tonight, I'ma try to finish this whole thing up, but if I don't. . . no updates 'til next saturday! So, here's a vote. Sequal, or no sequal? And, if so, what should happen? And, 'nother vote. Look at my other story, Guardian Angel. Continue, or don't continue?

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would make Cyborg muh boyfriend, since Beast Boy and Robin (hot as they are), are or should or will be taken. And, 'sides, Cyborg is AWESOME! . . . Bye, you lot! I'm off to kidnap a certain Cybernetic teen and take him to my house.

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Hint For Chapter Fourteen:

Doi! Next chapter is the major Rae/BB fluff scene! Not sure if that chapter will be the end, or if there will be one more. After that, Alternate Chapter Names! Then, I'm answering ALL NINETY of my reviews! I love you guys!

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"The strange Raven that Cyborg says looked. . . how you say. . . hot but easy? Was really one of her emotions!" The Tamaranian smiled broadly. "Beast Boy hit him after he said that," she added thoughtfully. "I am not sure why."_

* * *

Robin was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. The Boy Wonder was a bit confused. So much had been going on lately. . . he didn't know what to think! Beast Boy feeling odd, one of Raven's emotions running around in her underwear. . . it just didn't match up!

He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

The team leader did not get up to answer it, instead calling out a tired: 'Who is it?'

"It is I, Starfire," the voice from the other side of the door replied. "May I enter your room, friend Robin?"

Robin nodded before realizing that Star could not see his answer to her request through the closed door. He shook his head at his own mistake, and got up to open the door. His heart gave an all too familiar lurch as she stepped into the room.

"Sure," Robin said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I have glorious news!" Starfire crowed as she entered the Boy Wonder's room. "Raven and Beast Boy. . . it's all so confusing! Apparently, one of Raven's emotions trapped our dear friend in her mirror and took her place in the real world! And friend Beast Boy went into the mirror and rescued her! The strange Raven that Cyborg says looked. . . how you say. . . 'hot but easy', was really one of her emotions, as I guessed!"

The Tamaranian smiled broadly. "Beast Boy hit him after he said that," she added thoughtfully. "I am not sure why."

Robin stared, biting his lip to try and dispel the fit of laughter that he was trying desperately to control. "She did look easy," he muttered to himself. "And hot," he added, looking around to make sure that neither Raven nor Beast Boy was nearby. 'But not nearly as hot as Starfire is,' his mind chimed in.

"Hot?" Starfire asked. "I was under the impression that our tower has. . . air conditioning?"

"It does," Robin said, trying even harder not to laugh. "So," he said, "it's good that Raven is. . . er. . . well, it's good that things are back to normal again!"

"Not quite," Starfire said with a mischievous grin.

"How so?" Robin asked.

"Well. . . when Raven and Beast Boy came back, they were holding hands. And Raven did not threaten to blow Beast Boy's head off as she normally does! I think that these two actions are signs of earth affection?"

"Yeah," Robin said with a big smile. "Looks like those two finally hooked up."

"Hooked up?" Starfire asked. "What do you mean? They were not chained together to my knowledge! Shall I go and offer them my assistance?"

"No, Star! It just means that they like each other. . ."

"Robin," Starfire asked hesitantly, "I wish to speak to you about something. You see, I was looking at Raven for a moment after she returned. She did not say it in words, but I sensed that she was different somehow. The way she looked at Beast Boy was kind and tender. . . not annoyed. I can tell that she feels differently towards our green friend."

Robin nodded. "Like I said, something must have happened when he rescued her. They must have gotten together."

Starfire blushed. "Robin, I. . . when I saw Raven looking at Beast Boy, she looked happy, like anything bad could happen, and she wouldn't care. Friend Robin, I wanted to talk to you because I think that I feel the same way that Raven does."

"Towards. . . towards Beast Boy?" Robin asked nervously, trying to hide the lump in his throat. Things were getting even more confusing than before! Not to mention the jealousy that was gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

"No," Starfire said uneasily. "Robin, I think that I am feeling this strange emotion that Raven has towards. . . you. . ." this last phrase was said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Robin, of course, heard every word. Starfire was still looking at the floor, her cheeks flushed and her crimson hair falling over her face. Robin gently reached out a hand, cupping her chin and carefully lifting her head. When her red locks fell away from her face, he could see shining tears in the green eyes of the Tamaranian princess.

"Starfire," he whispered, leaning in closer, "I think that I know just how you feel."

Robin carefully reached behind his head with one hand, still holding Starfire's face in his other, and unhooked his mask. It fell to the floor. Suddenly, Starfire found herself staring into the most beautiful bright blue eyes that she had ever seen. The alien girl let out a small gasp.

"Robin," she breathed, still staring at him, dumbfounded.

Robin blushed, trying not to grin sheepishly. "I haven't taken my mask off in a long time," he said. And then, Robin leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips to Starfires.

Star sighed. Though she was not quite sure what she was supposed to be doing, she did enjoy the sensation of Robin's lips pressed against hers, of his hand on her cheek. . . Robin gently guided Starfire towards his bed, pulling his face away from hers and sitting down. She joined him, her green eyes wider than before.

Robin smiled, and reached out a hand. She took it, and soon, she was drawn into Robin's strong, safe embrace. Starfire buried her face into the hollow of his neck, her arms wrapped firmly around him. Robin held Star's waist gently.

And, as the two new lovers held each other, both couldn't help but notice that it felt very, very right.


	15. Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Synopsis:

Ever wondered what would happen if one of Raven's emotions was released into the real world? Well, when Raven decides to squash her love (and lust) for Beast Boy, things get a little wacky... Lust is sick of being ignored and forgotten, and so Lust captures Raven in her own mirror, and goes out into the Tower to get some freedom... sound good? Keep reading to find out what happens!

Introduction:

Well, guys. . . I tried writing my big Rae/BB fluff scene, and it turned into a sweet ending instead. I guess I did a couple big ones earlier. So. . . This is the end. . . I hope you aren't disappointed. It's short, but sweet, and I think that you'll enjoy it. If you don't, I might consider writing more. And yes, there will be a sequal. BUT, if you review and give me suggestions as to what should happen IN the sequal, it will be started faster!

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. (That's all I had to say in the first place, isn't it?)

Dedication:

To Laura, Tara, and Aero, my best friends, and to Alex, another best friend, who has helped me with this fic a lot. Also to all the Raven and Beast Boy supporters out there.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"I told him I could eat fifteen tofu eggs in under twelve seconds. . . I choked on the fourteenth."_

* * *

"No."

"Awww. . . c'mon, Rae!"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"Raven, if you don't agree, I'm gonna hafta give you the faaaaaace. . ."

Raven sighed, shaking her head. "Beast Boy, there is no way that we are double dating with Starfire and Robin."

Beast Boy grinned. "I knew you wouldn't want to. Honestly, I'd rather just spend time here with you, but Starfire REALLY wants to. . . and. . . "

"Let me guess. You lost a bet with Robin, and he's making you ask me to double date to make Star happy."

"Yep," Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin. "I told him I could eat fifteen tofu eggs in under twelve seconds. . . I choked on the fourteenth."

Raven grimaced. ". . . I didn't have to know the details."

Beast Boy sighed, looking at the floor. "C'moooon, Raven! Do this for me? Pleeeeease? I promise that if you go on this date with me, I'll take you camping or something naturey and stuff! Or we can spend an entire evening drinking coffee and discussing literature. Or, well, you could talk and I could stare at you."

Raven snorted. "Beast Boy, those are things that you would probably want to do with me ANYWAY. You like doing _anything_ with me."

Beast Boy sighed. "Pleeeeeease?" Instantly, the green shapeshifter had transformed in to an adorably cute kitten with huge eyes. He stared up at Raven, sitting on his haunches. Beast Boy got to his feet, stealthily winding around Raven's legs. Raven tried to hide a smile.

". . . Fine."

As fast as lightning, Beast Boy transformed back into his regular shape. "Really? You'll go? And Robin won't kill me?"

"Sure." Raven smiled slightly. "But, I think I might take you up on that camping offer. . . "

Beast Boy beamed, his goofy smile even larger than it normally was, one fang protruding from his lips. "Yes! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "So, where are we going?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "I. . . er. . . we're going to. . . "

"You didn't ask, did you?"

Beast Boy flushed. Green and crimson, he lowered his eyes. "I did ask! Robin said that he didn't know!"

Raven smiled slightly, her eyes dancing with mischievous intent. "Maybe I won't go, then. . ." she drawled in her usual monotone voice.

Beast Boy grinned. "I know something that will make you go. . ." Raven had to exert all the self control she had not to smile. This is what she had been trying to get Beast Boy to do all along.

The green changeling leaned forwards, planting a soft kiss on Raven's lips. Her face remained impassive at first, and then she allowed herself to smile. Something shattered in the distance. "I still have to work on that. . . "she mumbled to herself.

"Well, why don't we practice before our date with Star and Robin tonight?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Raven lowered her hood and nodded. "Yes. Lets." And so, hand in hand, the pair walked off to Raven's room for some alone time.

_Fin._


	16. Reviews

**And here, I answer all of your Reviews personally! **

Tiecho Northeal- Awwww. . . I'm flattered! 3 Thank you.

K9- . . . Interesting, you say? Yeeeeep. Veeeeery interesting.

BB'sTheBest- Yah, this story IS PG-13, after all. I rated it that way for a reason. However, Chapter Seven is one of the worst chapters, since it IS Lust we're dealing with. xD!

Morgaine of the Fairies- Woah. . . I love your Account Name! Awesome! And thanks. I shall.

CloudKat- Isn't the TT Tower ALWAYS in chaos? xD.

RavenTelekinetic- I indubitably shall! And did you know I'm going to write a sequel?

Purplemusicgoddess- Yah, I know the feeling. 'He said, she said' gets a little boring. Adjectives spice writing up. I enjoy playing with words. . . My favorite one is made up 'boredly'. It's not real, but it sounds real! I also love to use the word 'drawled.' It just so perfectly describes Raven!

Acvrebel2- Hey, girl! Nice to see you liked my story. ::Tackles:: So, if you EVER reveal to ANYONE my secret name EVER, I'll kill you, Alex. . . . .

BB'sTheBest- Glad you reviewed again. My updates are WAY SLOW. It's something I'm working on.

Kestreltitan- I am! I am!

Soraoathkeeper- Zodiac P.I.? Never heard of it! But yeah, that is Oh-so-true.

Acvrevel2- Hurry it up! I finished, it's your turn! I wanna know what happens with John and Alessa!

Eva- O.O You use the SAME SMILEY FACES AS ME! YAY!

Piezo- Yep! The emotions are always fun to write about. They're some of the funniest characters to write dialogue for, too.

Best TT Fiction Quote I've Read- GO RAGE! Yah, she's awesome. Everyone loves her. . . :: Tackles Rage ::

Miah The Storm Wolf- Thanks a ton for the help! As you can see, I fixed it. I think. . . :: Makes Mister Bigglesworth check for her ::

Warprince2000- Ergh. . . you evil reviewers and your constant pleads for updates! Ah well. . . I'm updating now, nyeh?

K9- Oh, you know me. I'd NEVER let Lust get into any embarrassing situations. . . ::Evil grin:: (By the way, I'm using :: for my actions because using astericks () makes 'em bold.)

Raventelekinetic- I admire you. . . you spelled 'telekinetic' right in your user name. Fwee!

Dimond Dragon- YAY! Another Robin/Raven hater! They're too much alike to be a couple, just like BB and Terra. And. . . besides, Robin is meant to be with Starfire.

Pokemongirl99- ::Salutes back:: Thank j00, marm! I shall try my best!

HpRaven89- Of COURSE it's weird! I'M the one writing it!

ScarletAngel68- Read 'em backwards? xD! Well, if that works for you. . . Many R/BB fics are so predictable, that I skip ahead. With strange, out-of-the ordinary ones, I have to read every single word. . .

Grace- Woah! Another cool smiley! I LOVE smileys, if you guys can't already tell. 3

ErikaHpCa- Hurry up and finish that lunch! ::Ish hungry:: Was it good? I need fooooood. . . ah well. Thanks for the review. I LOVE doing detailed, fun descriptions. 3

Soraoathkeeper- Maybe she's Rage AND Humor? Her cloak could be reversible? . . . I've never thought of that.

Theskywillfall- Oh yiss yiss. Wonderful speaking skills, m'gel. xD!

Katie- I know. Out of all of the crazy, wacky emotions, Rage is most certainly DEH BEST!

Purplemusicgoddess- All of my chapters are cute! Except when they're disturbing. Then, they're just weird. That didn't make any sense, did it?

SpiderSquirrel- Really? I don't think so. I mean, he's just holding her and kissing her. If he hadn't gotten away, it might have been, though. . . . .

SpiderSquirrel- LUSTing? xD 'Course y'are. I'm just a good writer like that. ::Is attacked by the Modesty Police::

Mishikaiya- ::Whistles:: A review for each chapter! I'm even MORE flattered than usual! 3 Thank you for the NUMEROUS compliments. Here, want a cookie? Good. Mister Bigglesworth! Get this nice, nice person a cookie!

Helewise- Thank yoooou! ::Tackles:: I love compliments. They're what keep me going. They're what keep me up at 3 in the morning so that I write another chapter for you guys!

Purplemusicgoddess- Ah! A faithful reviewer once again, m'dear. I luffs you! A gold star? ::Puts it on:: Yay! I ish pretty now!

Warprince2000- I LOVE cliffhangers. They make you want to beg for more. I'll update as soon as I can, so I c'n get the sequal underway.

SuNsHiNe10- I've been hiding it in the washing machine, of course! Where ELSE would you hide a good story?

Stephenie Wilcox- Woah. . . you talk like me! You say 'meep' and 'rocks muh socks'. You are like me and my friends! ::Steals you to become a member of her group of friends:: You have spoken in the chosen way!

CrazyFreak -o- Maniac- Thank you. I loffs complimeeents. . . . ::Goes back to ALL of her earlier reviews to look at them AGAIN and feel good about herself.::

RavenTelekinetic- Ah, YOU again! Why are YOU here? Oh! . . . :blush: I forgot. You're here to give me nice compliments! x.x My bad. I won't have Mister Bigglesworth pound you, then.

Mishikaiya- Another of my faithful reviewers! ::Tackles:: I should steal you all and put you in trophy cases. . . ::Shoves you in a trophy case::

Chocolateninja- Perfect grammar, wonderful usage of commas, and excellent vocabulary. . . in a REVIEW! Daaang, if you have any stories, I wanna read 'em! xD. And I think that a R/BB relationship is also quite plausible, simply because of the old saying: 'opposites attract'. The same is true with Robin and Starfire. Robin is obsessive, though he's nice. Star is young, innocent, and relaxed.

Cool Cat 96- Oh! Lots of weird symbols! Lemme try!

AWESOME!

ThessalyD- Lovely is the perfect word to describe my wonderful work. ::Is once again taken away by the Modesty Police::

Daeren Ryft- A'ight. One, two, three: THANK YOU! I know. I often wonder what goes on in Beast Boy's head during the show. . .

Psyduck054- Woah! Another review with perfect grammar! I love perfect grammar. Many other reviews that I have not hitherto mentioned have perfect grammar, but still. . . .

K9- Another of my regulars. I loff you, K9! Where's Phaung, by the way? Read a fic of yours once, though it's gone now. xD Reviewed it too. 'T'was good from what I remember. That was when I was young and stupid and couldn't write for anything. Ah, those were the days.

Twin-Lupus- Bad Lupus! Not signing in. . . ah well. Doesn't matter. xD! Raven in a thong isn't a scary picture. Well, yah, in a way it is. If anyone saw the ACTUAL Raven in a thong, it'd probably be the last thing they EVER saw.

Warprince2000- I dub you. . . a regular! If I haven't already. I most likely have. . . ::Scrolls up to check::

Sandra- Of COURSE I am! In. . . a million years or so. . . . .

Audi Katia- -- -- Awwwww. . . Thank yoooou! ::Sniffs the rose:: Aaaaah. . . I loffs Roses. . .

Clairvoyantturtle- 'Course he did. I HAVE to have everyone act all awkward and embarrassed when they see Lust in a thong. xD!

Piezo- Yeeeeep. I've decided to dub you one of the regulars as well! ::Should make a regular list at the end of the reviewers:: ::Is too lazy::

Clairvoyantturtle- Happy inside? Yep. Actually, Happy doesn't really make anyone happy, if you think about it. . . she either disturbs them or disgusts them. xD!

Twin-Lupus- You really ARE lazy. Twice, you haven't signed in! Ah well. Your user name is Teh Fwee, anyway.

K9- Yep. Not 'cause it looks bad. . . 'cause they think they'll die in the next three seconds.

Jess- Er. . . sorry to disappoint you, Jess. Might write lemons in the future, but for now, I'm sticking to PG-13. A bit of Citrus, but no fruit.

Purplemusicgoddess- Hah! I know. That's the whole POINT of Cliffhangers! To get you to keep reading! Doi.

Raven-Fieryblack- Sorry I kept you up at night. . . you pesky reviewers keep me up at night too, making me write chapters every couple of seconds! Or. . . it could just be because I'm too lazy to do it during the day. . . . . Take your pick.

Keri2004- More compliments. I feel so LOVED! ::Dances around with flowers and butterflies:: ::Trips:: Yay!

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe- Really? I ALWAYS write Raven/Beast Boy. Always. Every single time. And I ESPECIALLY despise Robin and Raven. It's just too. . . too. . . too. . . ROBINANDRAVEN! Rae/Cy isn't nearly as bad, but still. . .

Darth Hobbit- Oh. . . My. . . Friggin. . . Gawd. . . You have the BESTNAMEEVER! Even better than the two I complimented before!

K9- In the snowy land of Ador, they ate Robin's minstrels, and there was much rejoicing- 'Yay'.

Hiyume- Yep. ::Once again attacked by the Modesty Police:: I mean, yes, because Raven and Beast Boy are so good together as a couple. . .

BabyDee56- Well, I wrote it! Am I dead yet? Or is this 'Vira' person going to kill me?

SpiderSquirrel- Aw to you too! I've seen your name on lotsa reviews. Guess you're one of my faithful.

SuNsHiNe10- You get to be a regular too. I KNEW I'd seen your name on an earlier review! I skipped it while I was writing these, so I went back and checked and put it in.

Acvrebel2- ::Kicks:: No reveal namie, or me killie!

ScarletAngel68- Yep! I LOVE Cyborg. He's one of the funnest characters to write. I find Robin the hardest to write. . . that's why my Starfire/Robin fluff scene was so messed up. And it took me forever to write it, too.

Mishikaiya- You must be bad luck. I banged my sprained ankle on the table while I was answering this review. Curse you! Ah well, since you like my story, I loff you anyway.

Dj- Another one who talks like me! Go all people who say 'yayness'.

Miah The Storm Wolf- Cotton Candy Fluff? Thanks, now you're making me hungry. ::Devours cotton candy::

Warprince2000- Oooooh! I see. . . more chapters in the future! I'm SO good! I should be a psychic instead of a writer.

Acvrebel2- CURSE YOU! YOU HAVE REVEALED THE SECRET NAME THAT THAT FKING JAPANSES TRANSLATOR GAVE ME!

Cd lover- I kept your review in mind while writing. Did I 'top up the romance' enough?

BabyDee56- YOU again! I have ONE question. Who is this 'Vira'? An alternate personality, perhaps?

Darth Hobbit- Ah! You again! The one with the cool name! Nope, 'tis not over.

SpiderSquirrel- TMI? Really? In what part? ::Looks at the chapter again:: Oooooh! . . . you mean the kiss? xD! I always do that with French kissing. But, you'll notice that other kisses are soft and sweet. So tender and romantic. . . kisses are weird things.

K9- ::Sunbathes in the steaminess of this chapter:: xD!

Shadow- Yay! Love is good.

Mishikaiya- How do I do it? I'm a magical fairy princess ::Attacked by the Modesty Police for the BILLIONTH time::

RavenTelekinetic- I know, all of my chapters are nice. ::Is once again attacked by the Modesty Police:: Dood! You guys, do you EVER leave me alone?

Warprince2000- You again! Boo to you! ::Tackles::

Twin-Lupus- I'm beginning to see a pattern here. . . you NEVER sign in! Do you even have an account?

Kestrez- Yep! Sequal is comin' right up! While going over my chapters, I remembered that Beast Boy mentioned a Camping Trip. I think taking the Titans on a trip in the woods might be VERY fun! Especially if Lust gets out again. . .

SpiderSquirrel- Whee! I'm glad you loved it. Love is good, as I have said numerous times before.

Azarath, Raven of- A'ight, your screen name makes me crack up. Like, you know, signing sommat where your last name is first? Or whatever? That's amazing. . . xD! And it doesn't say that they're blue anywhere. It'd just match his hair and look cute. They could also be hazel, I suppose. Or green. Or anything. . . Now you've got me confused!!!

K9: Two simple letters can really make my day! Thank you, regular!

Ralvin- Why wouldn't I be allowed to say what his eye color is? It's MY story.

N/A- I'm glad you liked it and gave it a chance, even if you like BB/Star. Honestly, I hate them. . . .x.x But I'm glad you're open minded enough to read other fics. Wish I was.

Mishikaiya- Yep. That's actually one of the hardest parts. . . you have to keep writing them in character, or else it kinda defeats the purpose. It's no fun if Raven just suddenly acts all preppy and is DYING to go out with Beast Boy and giggle and all that weird stuff.

SocialButterfli- Really? . . ::Steals you and takes you home to live with her:: WHAT? I'm SO glad you like it! You think it's the BEST TT FIC EVER! Hell, the modesty police should look at your reviews next time, 'fore they yell at me for complimenting my own story! ::Is attacked by the language police instead for cursing::

Purplemusicgoddess- ::Holds up a lighter too:: KEEP THE FAITH! YAH!

Ccsbrat- Yep, it was, wasn't i- ::Cut off by the Modesty Police, who have once again attacked her::

StarryRavenFire- Ah, the favorites. . . I hardly ever put anything in there! Not because the stories I read are not worthy, but simply because. . . I forget. x.x I mean, I have tons of stories where I say to myself, 'this is going in my favorites'! And then, I forget!

SushiChica- Yah! I love Robin/Star ALMOST as much as Raven/Beast Boy. ALMOST, but not quite as much. However, yah, they are AMAZING together, and I wouldn't see those two with anyone else!

Cho- I like many Raven/Beast Boy fanfics. However, lots of them follow a pattern. There's the awkward scene, the scene where they see each other in the shower or what not, the scene where they talk to the other titans about it. . . it gets old. And so, I've written something completely different! And weird! Maybe a little too weird.

RavenTelekinetic- Yep! Raven and Beast Boy are just so easy to write. . . I loff them!

KaipazuKebin- That is one of my talents, if I may be so bold. I'm good at keeping characters in character. ::Once again dragged off by the Modesty Police::

Faith- Neither can many other people. Soon, I'll be getting death threats. . . O.O

Hieibandit- Woah. . . Do you guys realize that I haven't gotten ONE FLAME? That's amazing! Wh00t!

SuNsHiNe10- Well, the conclusion is up! I hope you aren't disappointed!


	17. Alternate Chapter Names

**Alternate Chapter Names**

Here, alternate names (made up by the Characters themselves, as well as me), may be found for each of the chapters. Better than boring ol' 1, 2, 3. . . Right?

**Chapter One:**

Roxeant's Name- Let's start at the very beginniiiiiiing, a very good place to staaaaaaaart. . .

Raven's Name- In which I brood. And don't get sleep. Fun.

Beast Boy's Name- I have an animal alarm clock? Didn't you copy that from some other story?

**Chapter Two:**

Roxeant's Name- Enter: Lust.

Love's Name- In which my sister makes her appearance and makes a fool of herself.

Lust's Name- In which I look sexy. As always. Yah!

Happy's Name- I get to make up a chapter name? Yay! How about, 'In which joy is brought to Raven's mind'! Will that work? So what if it has nothing to do with the chapter!

Knowledge's Name- In which I get to be MC! Suh-wheet! I mean. . . how nice. . .

Timid's Name- But, Roxy, what if they don't like my name? Do I have to think of one? What? You're using what I say right now? Ah! Now they'll laugh at me even more!

Rage's Name- In which no one smites anyone. Fuck.

Annoyance's Name- What? You mean I have to think of a name? How 'bout this. . . get the hell out of my face!

Reason's Name- I practically do nothing in this story. Therefore, why must I make up a name? It simply takes up space, and it would be much more practical to leave me out.

**Chapter Three:**

Roxeant's Name- In which Raven becomes suspicious. . . DUNDUNDUUUUN!

Happy's Name- Oh well. . . Maybe next time I can get Raven to be happier? Never lose hope!

Raven's Name- ::Points up:: Doesn't she make you want to crawl into a corner and die?

**Chapter Four:**

Roxeant's Name- Beast Boy asks for advice and gets nothing from it. :P

Raven's Name- Ha! You haven't humiliated me in this chapter! That's a first. . .

Beast Boy- Yeah, 'cause she was busy picking on me, Raven! X.x

Robin- . . . Am I that obvious about Starfire? Really?

**Chapter Five:**

Roxeant's Name- Hehehe. . . I can feel the tension building!

Raven- WHAT??? You made me seem like some shallow, perverted. . . okay, so I think he's cute. So what? It doesn't _mean_ anything! Right? Right???

Beast Boy- Cute? Doesn't she mean hot? Well. . . I guess I'm not hot. Cute. . . urgh! Cute is like a _punishment_, dude! Not a compliment!

**Chapter Six:**

Roxeant's Name- MWUAHAHA! The torture continues!

Raven- I am alone, in a cage. . . and one of my emotions (in her black underwear) is stalking about the tower! Do I REALLY have to think up a name right now?

Beast Boy- Hehe. . . I like the next chapter. . . I'm not in this one, so I'm off the hook! Nyeh! Argh! You mean that I still have to think up a name? How about, 'Raven is officially screwed?' Does that work for you?

Lust's Name- Ah, my moment of glory! Pity I get squashed in the end. Of course, this means that I'll come back for revenge in the sequal!!! MWUAHAHAH!

**Chapter Seven:**

Roxeant's Name- In which I can take my kinkiness to the highest level! Or. . . er. . . the highest level that I can without making the fic R. Damn! Ah well, I'm clean. Not gonna look at bad fics. . . ::rocks in a corner:: No more porn for Roxy! NO MORE, I SAY! I'M CLEAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Raven's Name- Alright. Come on. LOOK at that? No one can top that name. . . I'm not even going to try.

Beast Boy's Name- . . . Dude. . . YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Chapter Eight:**

Roxeant's Name- This was probably the most fun chapter to write EVARAH!

Raven's Name- This has got to be the worst chapter that she's written yet! I mean, come on!

Beast Boy's Name- . . . Are we done? 'Cause I really should get around to rescuing Raven now. . .

Love's Name- It took all the self control I had not to laugh at you, Raven. . . But. . . . HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Chapter Nine:**

Roxeant's Name- . . . Okay, I lied. THIS was the funnest Chapter to write. WE LOVE YOU, RAGE! May we make T-shirts of you to sell and make billions of dollars off of? Pretty please? You need money to take over the world, you know. . .

Beast Boy's Name- . . . We have to waste time with stupid names? Come on! Raven's in danger.

Happy's Name- Oh, it's just like prince charming! Except he's got elf ears and green skin and fangs. Fangs are sexy, I guess. . .

Timid's Name- I was thinking. . . what if Prince Charming was afraid of heights? And didn't want to climb to the highest room of the tallest tower. . .

Rage's Name- . . . Can we get this over with so I can SMITE?

**Chapter Ten:**

Roxeant's Name- Heh. . . I love Rage. I'ma have to bring you back in the next fic!

Rage's Name- What??? There's a fugging sequel? Why was I not told? I'd better be paid overtime for this. . .

Happy's Name- Jooy to the wooooorld, joooy to the woooorld. . .

Timid's Name- Rage has taken over my name for the Chapter. She says, 'Happy, shut up! If you ever sing again, I will personally pound you into oblivion.' Thank you for your time.

Beast Boy's Name- . . . She loves me. . . DUDE! THIS ROCKS! NO CONFLICT WHATSOEVER! Well, except for the whole lust thing, but we can deal with that. . . I hope. . .

**Chapter Eleven:**

Roxeant's Name- . . . Ravenpleasedon'tkillme

Cyborg's Name- . . . No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay.

Lust's Name- . . . Damn you, Love! I coulda screwed Cyborg or Robin, but noooo! You had to be all NOBLE! I hate being a twin.

Love's Name- . . . I'm not going to comment on that. . . Ew. Just ew.

Robin's Name- Notthinkingaboutitnotthinkingaboutitnothinkingaboutit. . .

Star's Name- I still do not understand why I am required to come up with a name for this chapter when there are already five others for the author's use! Oh well. . .

**Chapter Twelve:**

Roxeant's Name- xDDDD Lust is defeated!

Lust's Name- I could have given everything to you, Beast Boy! You ruined it! X.x Ah well, your loss! Timid will bother you for the rest of your sex life. THIS IS THE CURSE I LEAVE YOU WITH!

Love's Name- . . . Lust. . . it's time for your meds. O.O

Beast Boy's Name- She loooves meeee! She looooves meee! Cue the romantic music, DJ!!!

Raven's Name- I love you.

(What better name could there be?)

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Roxeant's Name- . . . Edit the French kissing scene. Too descriptive, not enough steam.

Raven's Name- I'd better be paid overtime for this chapter.

Beast Boy's Name- Come on, Raven, you _know_ you want me. OW! Hey, what are you doing with that couch? Put it down!

Rage's Name- Oh, I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of me! MWUAHAHAHA!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Roxeant's Name- Argh! I _hated_ this chapter SO MUCH!!!!!! It just. . . didn't come out right! Ah well. I'll do better with Robin and Star next time. . .

Robin and Star's Name- WE'RE NOT COMPLAINING!

Raven's Name- That's because you get to snog. . . idiots.

Beast Boy's Name- Why do we even get names in this chapter? We're not in it! And, by the way, have you seen Cyborg? I have to kill him. RAVEN IS NOT EASY! Even though Lust is. . . argh, I'm confusing myself!

Cyborg's Name- WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TELL BEAST BOY WHERE I AM! ::Hides::

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Roxeant's Name- Fin

Other Character's Name- THANK THE LORD IT'S OVER!

Roxeant: You're forgetting the sequel.

All: ::Die::


End file.
